


Unfavourable Working Conditions

by Cheloya



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Matsuda's life is a difficult one.





	Unfavourable Working Conditions

Matsuda did not so much manage Misa-Misa as try to keep track of where she was meant to be, and when, and try to convince her not to take on projects that might be harmful to her image. Some might say that this is all a manager is supposed to do, anyway, but Matsuda had the distinct feeling that sometimes, the star being managed was supposed to listen, if only just a little bit.

Of course, it was difficult to be adamant about such things when Misa-Misa came into the office wearing her 'police officer uniform'. If any of the (very few) women in Matsuda's precinct had ever come in to work looking like that, half the officers would have had to arrest themselves.

Or go blind.

In any case, he didn't think he was doing so badly as a manager, given the circumstances.

And given the amount of time Misa-Misa spent laughing at him, tugging on his fringe, and sitting on his lap, she didn't think he was doing too badly, either.


End file.
